The New Kanker
by SSA James
Summary: The Kankers' orphaned cousin comes to live with them. Double D, along with the rest of the boys in the cul-de-sac, Might be in love. DDxOC. Rated M for language and Sexual situations. Set when the Ed's are 15.
1. Jaylee Kanker

~Double D~

"The Kanker sisters are pure evil." I said rubbing a lipstick smudge from my face. The girls put us into the bathroom.

"This bites." Eddy announced. At 15, the Shortest Ed was still, well, short.

"Mashed Potatoes." Ed said randomly. And Ed was still an idiot. I have no idea why I hung out with these stupid people. But none the less, they were my best friends.

"When do we get outta this place?" Eddy asked.

"In a hour." I answered as I pulled Ed's head out of the toilet bowl. Eddy put his ear to the door and shushed us unnecessarily. I scratched my head through my normally worn black ski cap. I had long since grown my brown hair down to my shoulders. Yet, people still wondered what was under my hat.

"What is it, Eddy?" I asked.

"Shut up, Sock Head, the Kankers are talkin'" I detested the stupid nickname.

I listened at the door also. The voice of the blond sister, May, spoke first.

"I can't stand Jaylee for two minutes, let alone three years."

Eddy turned to me and mouthed "Whose Jaylee?" I shrugged.

"Aw, guys, Jaylee's not so bad." Marie, the blue haired sister said.

"Well, May, You're gonna have to deal with her cause, Ma said Cousin Jaylee livin' with us." Lee said.

"Another Kanker?" Eddy asked to no one in particular.

"But she's so dark. And nerdy. She always got her face in a book." May complained.

"End of conversation." Lee said.

A few hours later, my friends and I were out of the trailer park and in Ed's room. I was careful not to sit on anything.

"So there's there's a Kanker cousin? How bad can you get?" Eddy complianed.

"Hey, she didn't sound so bad." I defended.

"You just like her because May said that she liked to read." Eddy teased. I made a face.

"Let us go to play in the junk yard." Ed annouced. I rolled my eyes and followed the lumbering idiot out the door.

I sat on the worn out recliner, reading "Sector 127". Ed and Eddy were busy sleding down junk hills, or so I thought.

"Kankers!" Ed shouted. He dived under my chair.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I looked up and saw Marie Kanker.

"Hey, boys." May said.

"Didn't you guys already bug us today?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, but we wanted to show our cousin how we do things here." Lee explained. She gestured to the girl behind her.

She was so pretty. She looked nothing like a Kanker. Her black hair reached her waist and her bangs covered her left eye. She was reading the same book as me, "Sector 127". And, I knew it was perverted to look but, her tight black clothes showed off her large bust and, um, in the words of Eddy "Fine ass".

I felt my throat close and my pants tighten umcomfortably. I scolded myself.

Eddy and Ed must have thought the same thing.

"Hello, I am Ed! You are pretty like a chicken." Ed said to the girl, who I assumed was Jaylee Kanker. Jaylee just smiled.

"Thank you, Ed." Eddy pushed his way through Ed.

"Hey, baby, most people call me Eddy, but you can call me anytime." I rolled my eyes at the stupid comment. She just smiled again.

"Hello, Eddy." Lee pushed her cousin back.

"These are our men, watch it." She ordered. Jaylee nodded and sat on a old wooden chair.

"How come you don't use lines like that on your girlfriend?" Lee asked Eddy.

"I would if I had one." He laughed. The Kankers steamed.

"Run, Eddy, Double D!" Ed shouted. We took off.

~Lee Kanker~

"Jaylee listen." I started.

"We know you're pretty and stuff, but if you're gonna still our men then you're out." May said.

"Oh, well I didn't think they were that cute, no offence. Except the one that wasn't Ed or Eddy." Jaylee offered.

"I know, right." Marie said proudly, smiling. For some reason she enjoyed hanging out with our orphaned emo cousin.

"You're gonna go get a boyfriend, that's not one of ours. No Ed, no Eddy, no Double D." I told her.

"Ah, no she can have Double D. I'm kinda into that Rolf kid." Marie said. May and I glared at her.

"Go to the cul-de-sac, and talk to the dudes there." I directed.

She walked out the door.


	2. Sarah's Jealousy

~Double D~

We gathered in the cul-de-sac for Eddy's latest scheme. I wasn't even paying attention to what it was. I sat on the edge of the side walk and watched Eddy fight with Kevin. The red headed boy still rode his bike everywhere. He was trying to run over Eddy with it.

"What's going on?" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Jaylee. She sat next to me. I just stuttered.

"Um, Well, Eddy, is fighting Kevin. He's the kid on the bike." I explained.

"I could of guessed that." she laughed. I laughed nervously with her.

Sarah heard us and walked over. She never got over her crush on me. In fact, over the years, it intensified. She plucked herself beside me.

"Who are you?" She asked Jaylee.

"I'm Jaylee Kanker." Jaylee held out her hand. Sarah just glared at it.

"You're a Kanker sister?" Without waiting for a response, Sarah yelled "KANKER!!!" She jumped to her feet and pointed at Jaylee. Everyone gathered around us. Jaylee blushed red and hid her face in her hair as she stood up. I rose next to her. Even though she was tall, I was taller by at least a head.

Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy glared at her, but the boys kind of stared.

"No way, she's too hot to be a Kanker Sister." Kevin pointed out. Nazz glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm not a 'Kanker Sister'. I'm their cousin. I just moved in with them." She said quietly.

"Well, usually we don't let Kankers hang around here, but we can always make an exception." Kevin said smoothly.

"Kevin, Let's go." Nazz said, annoyed. "It was nice meeting you, Jaylee." Nazz was forever nice to everyone. Jaylee nodded. Kevin and Nazz went into Kevin's house.

"Baby Sister, Mom Said we must go home." Ed shouted. Sarah shot an evil glare at Jaylee and left.

Within minutes, it was just Eddy, Jaylee, and I left in the late afternoon sunlight.

"So, Jaylee. How do you like Peach Creek?" Eddy asked. It was very unlike him to be subtle.

"It's Okay. Everyone is nice." She answered simply.

"It must be weird starting school a month before it ends." I offered.

"It is. A little. It sucks that my cousins dropped out. I'm not good with people."

"You can always hang out with us, you know." Eddy suggested.

"That'd be great." She smiled, weakly. I had the great feeling that she was shy.

"What classes do you have?" I asked. She recited them. We had the exact same classes.

"I could show you around. I'm in your classes." She looked a little uncomfortable. Did she not like me?

"Won't your girlfriend be mad? She seems like the jealous type." Jaylee nodded toward Ed's house. She thought Sarah was my girlfriend.

Jaylee must have seen the disgusted look on my face.

"What?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Sarah is not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, She's just obsessed with Double D." Eddy laughed. I glared at him.

"Oh, okay then." She smiled. That shy, but cute kept giving me pleasent chills.

"Jaylee. It's time for dinner." An all too familier voice said from behind us.

Marie Kanker. Eddy and I flinched away from her. Jaylee jumped up and stood by her blue haired cousin.

"Don't worry, Double D. I'm not that into you any more. No offense." Marie said.

"None taken." I said, relieved.

"Good." She punched my shoulder. "Let's go, Jay." Jaylee and Marie started walking away. Jaylee turned.

"Bye, Double D. See you, tomrrow." Once agian, she smiled. And again I felt chilled. 


	3. The Interruption

"I'm surprised you didn't 'Make a move'." I told Eddy as we sat in my kitchen. My parents were on vacation (I was by myself for 2 weeks) and Eddy didn't have to be home until 10 o' clock.

Eddy shrugged "Eh, She's hot. Nice rack. Fine ass. Bet she-"

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" I shouted over his perverted rants. He smirked.

"But, it's not worth it." He explained, pouring milk over the Chunky Puffs that we were eating for dinner.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She likes you, dude." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I tilted my head to the side like a stupid, confused puppy.

"That'd be great." He said, attempting to imitate Jaylee's voice, but utterly failing. "Please, Double D, fuck me hard." I threw the cereal box at him. He snickered and ducked away.

"Not funny, Eddy." I said.

"You're right. It was hilarious."

"Yes, hysterical." I said sarcastically.

~Sarah~

"She's a little slut." I said as I paced my room.

My best friend sat on the bed, he nodded absentmindedly. He was quite handsome after he got the retainer off. Too bad for most girls, he had 'come out of the closet' last year.

"Jimmy, are you even listening?" I asked him.

"You don't like Jaylee because she's an ugly whore/slut and all the guys, especially Double D, are fawning over her." He summarized everything I had said.

"Aren't you mad, Nazz? I mean, Kevin seemed pretty into her?" I asked of the extremely pretty blond, who, up until two hours ago, had been the hottest thing the cul-de-sac had ever seen.

"Well, I'm not mad at Jaylee. It's not her fault that my dumb ass boyfriend was drooling all over her."

"As long as she doesn't do anything with Jonny I'm fine with her." Jimmy said, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. For some strange reason, he had a thing for the Big, bald headed wonder.

"She's not going to hang off MY Double D and get away with it."  
Nazz and Jimmy exchanged worried looks as an evil grin crossed my face.

~Double D~

"So how did you like school?" I asked Jaylee as we walked home.

"It was fun. Eddy is kind of full of himself isn't he?" She laughed. I laughed with her.

"Yeah, a bit." We walked a little further in silence.

"Um, Jaylee, do you want to come over to my house for a bit? Maybe do some homework?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. And maybe it was what Eddy said that made think so, but she seemed to blush.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaylee and I sat at my desk, doing our science homework.

"So, Marie says that you guys are often chased by them." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, they've been trapping us in bathrooms and kissing us for years."

"I can see why." As soon as the words left her beautiful, full lips, I could tell she regretted them. She covered her mouth with one hand.

Feeling strangely confident, pulled her hand away, and placed my own lips over her's.

Jaylee slid her arms around my neck, I slunk my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I felt myself harden and Jaylee was so close I was sure she could feel it.

I pulled away and felt the heat run to my face.

"I- uh- er- Sorry." I stumbled over the words. When I looked up, she was smiling. Not the shy smile, but one full of lust.

She pulled me in for another kiss. I replied, full force. I pulled her even closer, so she was sitting, backwards, on my lap.

I got up from the bench and picked her up, I carried her to my bed, laying her down underneath me.

I had never done this before and I was clueless. She seemed to like whatever I was doing. She was moaning loudly.

"Double D." She whimpered. She grinded her hips into me. I bent my head lower and groaned against her neck. I moved back to her lips.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Double D." Someone called from my doorway. I turned my head to Ed and Eddy.

Jaylee and I sat up and straightened our clothes. I tried to cover my erection.

Jaylee jumped up. "Um, I'll see you tomrrow, Double D." She smiled at Ed and Eddy and slid through the door.

Ed and Eddy sat on my bed. "What were doing to Jaylee?" Ed said loudly. I turned bright red.

"They were getting it on." Eddy wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly.

"We were not." I defended.

"Oh, really? Then what's with your massive boner?" If possible I blushed harder. I grabbed a pillow and put it across my lap.  
"And she was on your bed, Sock Head, explain that."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We were bored." Eddy said, shrugging.

"So you're interupting me?"

"We weren't interupting you, because you weren't doing anything." Eddy threw at me.

I glared and kicked the small 15 year old off the bed. 


	4. Holding hands

~The Next Morning~

I was nervous to see Jaylee after the happenings last night. Would she be mad? Would she avoid me?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking in the school hallway. I probably should have. I ran smack into Jaylee.

Books and papers flew everywhere.

"S-sorry." I stumbled. We both bent down to pick our stuff up at the same time, doing the classic "Bonk heads" routine.

Jaylee gave me her shy smile.

"It's fine, Double D, I wasn't watching where I was going." I tried not to look at her face, examining my shoes instead.

"Double D? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." My voice squeaked. She pulled me into a deserted classroom, away from everyone in the hallway.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" I shook my head. "Double D." I looked up at her at last.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked. She gave a sort of half laugh.

"Mad? Why in the Hell would I be mad at you?"

"I- I don't know." I really didn't.

"I really like you, Double D." She stood on her toes to kiss me. I kissed back, moving my hands around her waist.

"Why do I always find you two like this?" We broke apart to see Eddy standing in the doorway.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I said, exasperated. We walked out of the room. I was hand in hand with Jaylee.

~Sarah~

"I saw that little slut holding hands with _my_ future husband." I complained to Jimmy at lunch.

"Sarah, I will say this only once more. Build a bridge and get over it." He said, annoyed. I ignored him.

"She's all over him." I glared over at her. She was sitting at the Eds' table. She and the Eds' were laughing.

"They're only holding hands, for Christ's sake." Jimmy seethed.

"But look at them. It's-"

"Sarah, just shut up, will you? Jaylee likes Double D. Double D likes Jaylee. The world spins 'round. And not around you." Jimmy jumped up from the table and stalked out the door.

Everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed and left

~Eddy~

They were so into each other, it was weird. They'd known each other for 3 days, but they acted like they'd been together their whole lives.

"Mr. Peak gave me homework. On a Friday!" I complained. No one seemed to care. Ed was telling his hand about some monster movie that was on tonight and Double D and Jaylee were talking about books. Psh, nerds.

"Hellooo?" I waved my hand between the two.

"Yes, yes, Eddy, I'll help you with your homework tomorrow." I was about to reply when Jimmy started yelling

"Sarah, just shut up, will you? Jaylee likes Double D. Double D likes Jaylee. The world spins 'round. And not around you." Jimmy angrily left the lunch room. Sarah shortly followed him. Everyone turned to stare at Jaylee and Double D.

Kevin broke the silence, "Look, Double dork finally got a girl friend."

**Sorry for the shortish update. And for not updating sooner. I know this sucks, but it's a filler, so yeah. I just haven't updated this in a long time and I didn't want you to think I died or something. Lots of people have been favoriting lately, which is good. Reviews won't hurt. Come on you know you wanna.**


	5. Dirty Details

~After School~

This time we didn't even pretend to study this time.

As soon as we were alone, Jaylee and I were wrapped around each other on my previously neat bed.

I was on top of Jaylee, moving my hands up the back of her shirt. Her hands played with the hair that stuck out of my hat.

I pulled off her shirt, and kissed down her chest to the edge of her bra. I sat up to pull off my own shirt.

I reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, freeing her milky white breasts. I groaned.

"They're just boobs, Double D." Jaylee rolled us over, so she was on top. Her dark hair covered us as she bent over to kiss me again.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered. She laughed as her hands trailed down my stomach, towards my jeans. She unzipped them, pulled them off, and threw them in the corner.

Then she pulled off her own, throwing them in a similar place, leaving her in only black lace underwear. I rolled us over again.

Jaylee was moaning softly as I kissed her neck. Not even knowing what I was doing, I took one of her nipples into my mouth, eliciting a moan from Jaylee. I rubbed her other breast with my hand.

My erect member was pressing into her thigh. The cloth between us was aggravating, so soon it was gone, too.

I pulled her lips into a kiss as I dived into her. She gasped into my mouth. I pushed a little deeper, until I met resistance. I broke her barrier in one quick thrust. Jaylee dug her nails into my back, which oddly enough, felt good.

I thrust into her again. She felt so good. So soft, so wet, so tight.

"Double D..." She moaned.

Jaylee met me thrust for thrust. I grunted as she moaned. She wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper.

"Faster," she whimpered. I complied.

After a while, I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Jaylee-" I came and she climaxed shortly after, screaming my name.

I rolled next to her, wrapping my arms around her. Jaylee cuddled closer to me, putting her head on my chest. I draped the sheet over our bodies.

~Eddy~

I walked over to Double D house the next morning. It was like noon and Sock Head was supposed to help me with my homework.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Double D!" I shouted. I waited a minute or two before twisting the door knob. The door was unlocked.

I had a weird, scary movie feeling. Like a psycho was gonna pop out and rip my head off. God, I need to stop listening to Ed.

I slowly walked up the stairs. Double D's bedroom door was slightly open. I pushed it the rest of the way. I was about to yell again, when I noticed the room wasn't as clean as normal. Clothes were on the floor.

I looked at the bed, where two figures slept on.

"Way to go, Sock Head." I said as I saw the naked Jaylee in Double D's arms.

Instead of being an asshole, waking them up, and utterly embarrassing them, I left the room quietly.

~Sunday~

Eddy had called me over to his house. I was hoping he wouldn't ask why I didn't come over yesterday, I was a terrible liar.

He let me in before I even knocked.

"Sorry about yes-"

"How was it?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You know what I mean. You did Jaylee."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways" He smiled, sitting into his chair. "Now, tell me."

"That is a very private matter, Eddy."

"Who cares, tell me!"

"No! It's a personal thing that I don't care to discuss."

"Come on, Sock head. I wanna know all the dirty details." I scowled at him. "Did you make her scream?" He wiggled an eyebrow.

"You're disgusting, Eddy." Blushing even more.

"Hey, you're the one that's banging a girl you've only known for three days."

"Can you just drop it?"

"Who would think? Double D, the first to lose his virginity." I smacked Eddy on the back of the head.

"Yeah, you'll keep yours till you have enough money to buy a prostitute." I said, which was completely out of character for me.

At least he shut up after that.


	6. The Plan

-Sarah-

They'd been "dating" for like a month now. It was disgusting. I had a plan. A good one. And it came it the form of a crying Jaylee on the last day of school.

I entered the girls' bathroom. I heard voices in the largest stall.

"Jaylee, it'll be okay." That was Nazz.

"No! It won't be. They'll kick me out." Jaylee's voice was choked with tears.

"They will not."

"They will when they find out it's Double D's." Jaylee yelled.

"Well, talk to Marie. She should help you."

"She might. But still. Lee and May will hate me forever."

"Just because you're having a baby?" I ran out of the bathroom then, my plan forming.

-Double D-

I waited for Jaylee outside of the school. She had said she needed to talk to Nazz about something. I was about to go look for her when she came outside. She walked towards me with her head down.

"Jaylee?" She looked up at me with her eyes red-rimmed. "Oh, God. What's wrong?" She pulled me away to the football field, that was completely empty, seeing as everyone went home to celebrate summer.

"Double D, I need to tell you something." I started thinking the worse. Like she decided to like Kevin or something.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I felt like time froze. I was 15. I was just today out of freshmen year. And my girlfriend was pregnant.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. I sat on the ground, taking this all in. We'd had sex multiple times after that first time. This was to be expected, as we'd never used protection of any kind. But I had never thought about it.

"Wow." Jaylee sat next to me.

"That's one word for it."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I want to keep it. But, I can't really tell Lee or May about us."

"What? Why not?"

"Because they'd kick me out. I'd have to leave Peach Creek." I stood and helped Jaylee stand up.

"I want to help you raising this kid." Jaylee wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.

"And I want you to help. But Marie's the only one that would understand. If Lee and May find out, they'd rip me in half."

I kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine." But I don't know who I was reassuring.

-Sarah-

Jaylee walked out of Double D's house. His parents, like everyone else's, were going to a "Better Parenting" camp for the summer, so they had been alone.

She was half way down the driveway when Double D came up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he let her go, she giggled. She said good-by to him and left. When she passed me, I jumped out of the bushes. She screamed.

"Oh, gods, Sarah." She laughed in relief. "You scared me."

"I know your secret."

"Wha-"

"I know you're not allowed to date Double D. But you are. And now you're pregnant. If your cousins find out, you'll have to leave."

"Sarah, please you can't tell them." She begged.

"Oh, I won't." She was about to say something, "If you quit dating Double D."

"What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't care less who you dated. But you can't date Double D. You get Double D to go out with me, and I won't tell your cousins." Jaylee looked down and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."

**Ohhh, the plot thickens. What Shall happen next?**


	7. Kevin's Idea

-Nazz-

I couldn't believe Sarah. Jaylee was crying in front of me again, only this time, it was about having to break up with Double D.

"I really don't know what to do." She said when she stopped crying. I thought for a moment.

"Why don't you just let her tell them?" Kevin asked. He sat in a chair across from my bed, where Jaylee and I sat.

"I told you before, she can't. Her cousins will kick her out." I snapped at him. He really hadn't been helping.

"You don't really need to dump him. Just make Sarah think you did." Kevin suggested, not paying attention. I rolled my eyes, and was about to tell him to just leave when Jaylee looked up at him.

"That's a great idea, Kevin!" She said. Then her face fell. "But I'd still need to tell Lee and May who the father is."

"And Double D needs to date Sarah." I added.

"So? Tell Double Dork what's going on, and get some guy to pretend to be the dad. Simple." Kevin said, messing with the red hair that spilled from his hat.

"How do you come up with stuff like that, but you can't even pass English?" I asked my incompetent boyfriend. He just shrugged.

"I could ask Rolf." He said, looking at Jaylee. She shook her head.

"Won't work, that'll just make Marie mad. Which is the last thing I need."

"Then Kevin will do it." I offered.

"What?" Jaylee and Kevin said in unison.

"Kevin, none of them like him, and I'm sure he's more than happy to do it." I gave him a look at the last part.

"You don't mind, Nazz?" I shook my head.

"Of course not, Jay. I'm happy to offer my boyfriend to you for lying purposes." I said, laughing. Jaylee smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, so much."

"So I'm the fake baby dad?" Kevin asked, finally catching up.

"Yep."

"Just until we can figure out what to do about Sarah." Jaylee clarified.

-Eddy-

"Dude, slow the fuck down. I can't understand you." I said to Double D, who had just burst into my house, and started talking hysterically.

"I have to ask out Sarah, and Jaylee has pretend that she had sex with Kevin." He explained, again, only this time, I got it.

"Why?" I asked.

"We can't let the Kanker sisters know that Jaylee and I are dating."

"So? You guys have been dating for like a month, what makes now different?" Double D blushed and muttered his answer.

"What was that?" I prodded.

"Jaylee's pregnant." I couldn't help but laugh. When he didn't, I stopped.

"Holy shit sandwich, you're serious?" He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Double D looked at me like I was stupid. Duh, he just told me what he was going to do. "Well, what's the deal with Sarah and Kevin?"

"Sarah found out and if I don't date her, she'll tell the Kankers that Jaylee and I have been dating. And Jaylee needs someone to be the 'dad' of our kid."

"Why is Kevin helping you?"

"I don't know, Eddy. Does it matter?"

"Nope, but you gotta wonder." Double D was going to say something else, but was cut off by,

"Bark bark, I am a shoe."

"Hey, Ed." We greeted our friend as he entered the kitchen.

"What has got you so down, Mr. Frown?" Ed asked Double D.

"Oh, nothing, Ed." He sighed. "Is Sarah at home?"

"Indeed she is, Double D." I couldn't believe Double D was actually going to do it.

-Double D-

I hate my life. It sucks, and I despise it.

Obviously, Sarah said yes. I wasn't entirely sure, but I think she knew about the arrangement that we had all put together, though it didn't seem to bother her in the least.

After a day of spending time with my "girlfriend" I went home to find the person I actually wanted to see.

"Jaylee?" I said, seeing the black haired girl sitting at my desk.

"Double D, sorry, I just didn't want Sarah seeing me in here. Eddy told me where the spare key was." She explained, standing up to hug me.

"So how long do we have to keep this up?" I asked into Jaylee's hair.

"I don't know, honestly. Marie is trying to think of something to convince May and Lee, but I don't know how well that'll work."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll still get to see you though, right?" Jaylee smiled at this.

"Eddy said he'd help me and you 'sneak around'."

"Of course he will. He'd help Hitler if it meant going against Sarah." We stood in silence for a moment.

"So what about Kevin?" I asked, I couldn't help feeling jealous, even if it was fake.

"We're just saying that it was a onetime thing."

"So he doesn't get to do this?" I said, kissing her deeply.

"Break it up, guys." Eddy said, from the doorway. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Come on, Jay, I'll drive you home." Jaylee nodded to Eddy, and kissed me lightly before going out the door. Eddy waited until after she had left, before asking,

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He just nodded, and walked out the door.

-Sarah-

My plan was going great. Nazz hadn't talked to me, but I didn't care, I had Double D. I heard from Jimmy that Jaylee was planning on saying that Kevin was the dad. Again, I didn't care. I also didn't mind that Double D was forced to date me, because I could make him do anything I wanted to.

There was really no way to stop me.  
**  
**

**Okay, I'm going to have to add a few things. Sense the Ed's and other characters don't have surnames; I'm just using the surnames of their voice actors. (Except Nazz, she had a surname.) I just didn't want flames about creating names for them and getting off the story. **

**Also, I wanna give you all a little challenge. If any of you have a "devaintart", I'd like to see your perception of Jaylee Kanker and old Double D. Send me the link if you do it.  
**

**-Thanks, James Potter of Amity Park**


End file.
